What We Do for Love
by R.L. Woodson
Summary: The cash has run out, and the Winchesters are hungry. Dean tries to make it right, and gets a big surprise. Short, fluffy, easy read. Written a loooong time ago.


T**itle:** What We Do for Love

**Rated:** M

**Summary:** The cash has run out, and the Winchesters are hungry. Dean tries to make it right, and gets a big surprise. Short, fluffy, easy read. Written a loooong time ago.

**What We Do for Love**

It was a bad night for Dean. He left Sam to research this latest case in their motel room while he tried to rustle up some more money at the nearest bar. It wasn't honest work, hustling men in pool, but it was the quickest, easiest way to earn money. And flirting with other guys helped him get his mind off his perfect little brother.

For a long time now, Dean had a perverted fascination with his own brother. He loved his Sammy more than anything else in the world, more than life itself. And he wanted Sam so badly, but he would never tell Sam, ever. He wouldn't drag Sam to hell with him.

On this particular night, he was killing two birds with one stone. He was hustling this biker in pool and flirting with a member of his biker gang at the same time. He'd sink a green ball, and whisper in the man's ear. Sink the red, bite his lip. Sink the blue, rub his hand along the man's waist.

He was neck and neck with this guy he was playing pool with. He hoped and prayed that he could sink this next ball. One more, then the eight, and he'd win three hundred dollars off him.

"Let's make this more interesting," the guy said, stroking his wiry beard. "An extra two hundred bucks. Whaddaya say?"

Dean kept his cool over his nerves. He only had two hundred left. But if he could get five hundred dollars, it would be worth the fear.

Dean grinned. "All in," and slapped the money on the table.

He missed. And lost.

He felt angry and dejected as he shrugged on his leather jacket and left the bar, shrugging at the pretty boy he was flirting with earlier. He only got ten yards away from the entrance before hearing a "Hey!" from behind him. He grinned. Pretty boy would help him out after all, would take Sammy off his mind. But when he turned, it was a much older man, jogging towards him.

Dean didn't answer him. He stood there and waited for the man to talk. "I couldn't help but notice you lost a lot of money back there."

"Save the pity, I'm fine." Dean turned to leave.

"I also noticed how much you seemed to like the boy in the tight shirt."

Dean whirled around, anger not concealed in his eyes. "What's it to you?" he asked aggressively.

The man held up his hands. "Hey, no judgement. Actually I might have a job for you. It's fun, and you could make a lot of money." Dean narrowed his eyes as the man drew out a business card. It said "Falling Stars Erotic Films."

"Gross, man, I'm not starring in a porno." Dean turned to leave again.

"You'd earn all that money back, plus more. Think about it!" he called after Dean. Dean scoffed at the man, but put the card in his pocket anyway.

That night he thought long and hard about that offer. When he had returned to the hotel with no greasy fast food, he saw Sam frown and put his hand to his stomach. Sam didn't ask for food, but Dean could hear his stomach growling in his sleep. They needed that money, and what else could Dean do to get it before they got hungry again?

"I'm going out," Sam said, opening the door of their motel room.

"Celebrating our kill, huh? I'll be out later, so don't wait up." Dean sighed with relief as Sam nodded and shut the door. Now he didn't have to explain what he would be doing that night.

The warehouse was sketchy, and Dean had brought the demon knife with him, just in case. He thought about turning back, but the thought of his baby brother hungry was enough to push him through the door.

It was nice inside, spacious, and well-lit. "There he is! I'm glad you came." The man from the alley appeared and shook Dean's hand. "Jerry."

"Dean," he muttered, still looking around. There was a set and everything, this one containing a large white bed and big, fake windows. Jerry led him towards the set.

"It's not every day I get two handsome boys like yourselves in here. Meet your coworker, Sam." Dean's head snapped from the bed to the shocked form of his little brother in front of him.

"Dean?" Sam's wide eyes were filled with surprise, but not horror.

"Sam," Dean breathed. "What the hell are you doing here?"

The surprise turned to shame as Sam looked at the floor. "We need the money and I thought... I thought I could help, I'm sorry..." he trailed off. Jerry quickly backed up and motioned for the cameras to start rolling.

Dean swallowed the lump in his throat. There was Sammy, his Sammy that he swore to love and protect with his life, ready to bare himself on camera for some cash. _Isn't that what you're willing to do?_ Dean asked himself. He glanced at the bed again, flashes of his brother moaning and writhing on the white comforter entering his mind. _No,_ he told himself as he felt blood rushing elsewhere. _It's not right. We need to get out of here._

He was afraid to touch Sam here with everyone looking. He didn't want to scare Sam. Hell, Sam was probably right about to run for the hills. "Hey, Sammy, this is my fault, not yours, okay?" His hands fluttered nervously at his sides.

"Dean, what do we do? They're already rolling." Sam glanced nervously at a nearby camera, then back at Dean. "Uh," he followed, eyes darting down to the growing bulge in Dean's pants. "Dean?"

Dean shifted. "No, Sam, this... this isn't... look, I'm sorry. This is wrong, I'm wrong, I'm messed up, please don't hate me, I don't want to scare you away-"

"Shut up," Sam whispered, and Dean clamped his mouth shut. Sam sat on the bed, and Dean nervously sat next to him. "To be honest, I've kind of wanted this for a while." Dean's mouth dropped open in shock.

"You... you want me?" Tears threatened to spill over Dean's eyelids, but he held them back.

Sam chuckled and stared at his hands. "Of course I do. You're the most important thing in the world to me. I love you, Dean, in every way."

"Oh thank god," Dean's heart swelled and he kissed his brother, fingers threading through Sam's long hair. "Are you okay with this?" Dean asked between kisses, eyes darting from the cameras to Sam's eyes.

"As okay as I'll ever be," Sam swallowed hard. Dean eased him onto the bed, feather blanket squishing down around Sam. Dean straddled him and kissed him again. It was gentle, fingertips ghosting over their cheeks, their chests, their sides. But when Sam sucked Dean's lower lip into his mouth and nipped at it, Dean's hands tightened in Sam's hair.

Their kissing grew deeper, faster, tongues exploring each other's mouths like they were filled with the only oxygen in the room. Sam's hands dipped below Dean's shirt, pulling it up as he traced along his spine. Dean sighed, running his hands down Sam's chest. Dean's shirt was first to go, Sam's quickly following.

Dean's skin was hot against Sam's, the smooth touch bringing him to full arousal. Dean latched his lips to Sam's neck and sucked a path down his collar bone. "Dean," Sam's moan was breathy and went straight to Dean's cock. Dean groaned and kissed his way down Sam's stomach, dragging his tongue through the soft happy trail. When Dean's hands slid to the top of Sam's jeans, Sam went completely still under him.

Dean looked up. "You okay?" Sam's eyes were squeezed shut tightly. "Hey," he stroked Sam's hip until Sam looked down at him. "Talk to me."

"This has never happened before, y'know, with a man." Sam turned beet red.

Dean smiled. "I'll take care of you, promise. I'm gonna make you feel good. It won't hurt, baby boy." Sam tingled at the nickname, and also at the kiss Dean pressed to his hip.

"I trust you," Sam whispered, not breaking eye contact. He watched intently as Dean removed his jeans and very tight briefs, letting his large member spring out. Dean wanted to let out a whistle of appreciation, but refrained.

Sam threw his head back as Dean took the head of his cock in his mouth. "Ngh," he choked out as the older Winchester bobbed his head up and down, hollowing out his cheeks. Sam's hands came to rest on Dean's head, rubbing the soft, short hair. Dean licked his way down Sam's balls to the tight pink hole. Sam automatically spread his legs, placing full trust in his brother.

"Mmm, Sammy," Dean murmured against Sam's ass before swirling his tongue around the puckered flesh. Sam let out a moan. It was a strange feeling, but it sent shivers up his spine. After Dean's tongue worked itself around, in, and out of Sam, he looked around for some sort of lubricant. A small tube stood on the bedside table. Sam saw it and handed it to Dean wordlessly.

He drizzled some over his fingers and paused, taking the sight of Sam in. He was absolutely breathtaking. His skin glowed, flushed and trembling, all spread out and-

"Dean, please," Sam squirmed against the fluffy comforter. Dean obliged, always, and remembered the angle of the prostate. He wanted to get it right on the first stroke. He wanted it to be pleasurable and perfect for his Sammy. He slid his finger in slowly, Sam initially bothered by the burn but quickly racked with waves of pleasure. "Ahhh," Sam moaned, higher pitch than Dean thought he would be. _Yes,_ he thought to himself. Got it on the first try. He hit Sam's prostate with every thrust, adding another finger, and soon another.

He growled low in his throat, impossibly hard as he heard Sam's cries of "Dean!" and "Oh god!" and more nonsense syllables than Dean could count. The suddenly he pulled Dean's head up. Dean looked inquisitive. "Uh, we don't want it to end here, right? Cause it might if you keep doing that."

Dean took that in. Sam wanted him, absolutely and completely. Dean looked like a kid on Christmas morning. "Really? I can fuck you?" He momentarily regretted his indelicate words until Sam laughed breathlessly.

"Yes, please." He smiled shyly.

Dean quickly shed his own jeans and boxers, lubing himself up with impossible speed. He positioned himself over Sam and captured his lips in a kiss, pushing himself in slowly. Sam gasped, and Dean took that as an invitation to slide his tongue in his brother's mouth. Dean stilled as they kissed some more, fighting off the urge to come right then and there. After a few moments, Sam begun to squirm against him. "Dean, move."

That was all Dean needed. He withdrew to his tip and pressed himself back in to the base. If Sam was hurting, he didn't show it. Little noises came from his throat, goading Dean to go faster. Dean angled himself to- there. Sam cried out as he hit his prostate over and over again. Suddenly Sam grunted and tightened his hold on his big brother, and Dean found himself on his back.

Sam now sat on top of him, still fully sheathed on Dean's cock. Dean took in Sam again, dripping with sweat and pupils blown out. Dean let out a loud moan as Sam pulled himself up, and sat right back down. Sam set a slow, sensual pace.

They stared into each other's eyes with disbelief and elation. Dean's hands were everywhere, Sam's back, his hair, his hips. Dean begun to thrust in time to Sam's pace. Sam let out the best noises. "So good, Dean, oh god, please, Dean..." His voice rose in pitch as Dean's growled and moaned deeper. "Sam, oh Sammy, yes, baby boy..." In a moment of clarity, Dean grasped Sam's leaking cock between them and stroked once, twice, three times, and Sam came loudly and forcefully, Dean's equally powerful orgasm right behind.

Sam had never felt anything like it. Stars twinkled before his eyes and his entire body was on fire, sparks rocketing up his spine. He felt Dean's come hot inside him. In moments, or hours, his vision cleared and he struggled not to collapse against his big brother. Dean pulled Sam down beside him, easing his cock out of Sam's stretched hole. They breathed heavily, foreheads together, eyes drooping. "Love you, Sammy," Dean murmured.

"Forever, Dean." Sam smiled happily.

Applause broke out on the set, startling the brothers out of any sleep they would be falling into. Dean had completely forgotten that they were being filmed, he had been so engrossed in Sam.

"That was perfect!" Jerry exclaimed. "We're going to make a fortune off this."

Sam turned red and hid his face in Dean's shoulder until they had no choice to get cleaned up and dressed. Several of the camera men sported erections under their sweatpants, a cross between pain and desire on their faces. Dean and Sam were each paid a hearty sum that would keep them fed and housed for quite a while.

In the Impala, Sam was quiet. Dean knew what he must be thinking. He would wonder if that love talking was for show. "I meant it, you know," Dean murmured to Sam.

The younger Winchester smiled. "I know. I meant it too." He paused. "Does this change things between us? I don't want things to be different."

"The only thing that'll be different is what we do in our free time." Dean grinned. "Promise."

When they returned to the motel Sam dropped into bed, he was so exhausted. Dean took Sam's shirt and shoes off and snuggled into his bed behind him. "I thought you didn't cuddle," Sam mumbled, already half asleep.

"I'll cuddle with you any day." Dean wrapped an arm around Sam's waist.

"I love you," Sam murmured.

"Forever," Dean whispered back.


End file.
